Never Lonely
by Lacy.and.Trin.Winchester
Summary: What can be so bad about a collage? There hot girls and lots of parties right…but this Collage has a dark secret…one that will leave people dead….Can the Winchester boys stop the madness before someone else gets hurt?


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**Summery**: What can be so bad about a collage? There hot girls and lots of parties right…but this Collage has a dark secret…one that will leave people dead….Can the Winchester boys stop the madness before someone else gets hurt??

**Author's Note**: This story has been written by myself and my best friend. We've been having ideas for joint stories for a while now…so I guess we'll see how they turn out!

Chapter 1: Prologue 

The angels wept drenching the city in a heavy coat of water. Puddles of water pooled in the streets and sheets of metallic moisture drenched the enormous buildings. Slowly, the angel's dried their tears and the pouring rain slowed down to only a steady beat. Slowly, the light raindrops bounced off the already drenched roadways. The rain dipped steadily, as the drumbeat of a slow rock song. The water cast glares of light from the tiny droplets. Not soon after, something must have upset the angels, because once again they decided to weep.

"How much longer till we hit Louis?" Dean asked, stretching out as much as he could inside his car.

"As far as I can tell, about an hour, hour and a half tops," Sam answered, squinting to see through the drenched night sky.

"Well, in that case,"Dean patted his brother, Sam, on the shoulder, "You can drive the rest of the way. " The older of the two, shifted his position, trying to sit himself in a comfortable stance. He stretched his legs out as far as he could and slouched down in his seat. The leather covering felt cool beneath himself as he struggled his tired, sweat-covered body into a comfortable position. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Actually, you know what Dean, if I'm not correct, it's your turn to rive," Sam pulled the Impala to the side of the road and braked to a stop. Dean quickly glanced at Sam and put on his sunglasses, blocking out any remaining light that the night might throw at him.

"Yah but you're doing such a great job at it. Keep up the good work, Sammy," Dean leaned down further in his seat and rested his head on the back of the black, leather seats.

" It's Sam, and you know what…." Sam struggled to find the right words the, gave up. ""Fine, but you owe me.""Sam pushed the gearshift into drive and eased slowly back onto the narrow road that lead them to St.Louis. It had been over a month since either of brother had heard or caught sight of the Demon or anything supernatural at all. Since they had this time to spare, Sam decided that St.Louis would be a good place to take a vacation, even though Dean heavily argued that Amsterdam would have been a more , rewarding trip.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll hook you up with someone easy, because, the first thing were doing when we get there is hitting a strip club because," Dean pushed his sunglasses to the end of his nose , "you really need to get laid." Dean pushed his sunglasses back into his face and re-positioned his head on the seat. Sam grinned and shook his head.

"It's Sam, okay. Sammy is a pudgy twelve year old, and, you always have a smart-ass remark don't you?"

"Of course I do. One of us needs to know how to speak their mind." Sam yet again, shook his head, chuckling at his brother's immaturity.

"Lacy, what are you doing?" Trinity asked, temporarily looking up from her intriguing WW2 book. She stretched out her long figure and slowly ran her hands through her straight, black hair. She swung her toned legs over the bed, placed her book down on her bed and stood up, straightening out to her full height.

"Opening up the window to let in some air. Is that a problem?" Lacy sassed back. She ran her petit hands through her wavy, chocolate brown hair, giving it volume. She quickly checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Her gray eyes were lined in a soft black and a pale blue powder covered her eyelids. Her small lips were covered in a light pink gloss and her tanned face was lightly covered in Bronzer. She turned away from the mirror and looked at Trinity. "How do I look?"

"Umm well that depends on what you're aiming for."

"I don't know, something that makes me look hot, but not a total skank." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Jason's coming over isn't he? One of these days you two are going to get caught."

"We're in Collage, I don't get why guys aren't allowed in our dorms. Like seriously, we're adults now, we should be able to make our own choices. Now back to what really matters." She ran her hands over her outfit.

"Well, you defiantly look hot." Lacy was wearing a short black jean skirt and a tight brown shirt with pink polka dots that tied around her neck. The shirt showed off most of her back and the gorgeous Celtic tattoo that shone on her shoulder.

"I don't know why you won't give Kyle another chance. He's so gorgeous, athletic and ummmmm, husky."

"You forgot to mention that he's an egotistical pervert."

"Okay, so he doesn't handle alcohol well. Your point?"

"No," Trinity said plainly. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. "Besides, jocks aren't really my type. I like guys who I can carry on a conversation with. Not someone who stares at my chest and once and a while nods at what I'm saying." Trinity took out her violet contacts and slipped them into their solution. Without her contacts, she had simple brown eyes, which she was not fond of. She stepped out of the washroom and plopped back down on her bed.

"Fine, no Kyle," Lacy sighed, slipping a set of silver hoops through her ears. "I don't," She was interrupted by a small knock on the window. She stood up and walked to the window.

"Hey baby," Jason said, slipping through the window. He straightened up and embraced Lacy. His muscular arms wrapped around her torso and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Jason was captain of the Collage football team and the hottest guy on campus. He had short bleached hair, which was always spiked, emerald green eyes and a bone structure of a god. He was fairly tall, about 6'3 and weighed over 200 lbs., all in muscle. Lacy smiled widely up at him and he leaned down for a kiss. Once they parted, he slipped an arm around her waist and turned to Trinity. "Hey Trin, how are you?" He asked. Trinity smiled.

"I'm good, how bout you?"

"Better now," He smiled down at lacy and she was convinced that he could light up the darkest room with his smile.

"We're going to watch the Amenityville Horror. Wanna watch it with us?" Lacy asked leaning against Jason and smiling at her friend.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go to bed. Tell me how it is in the morning."

"Are you sure, the couch is big enough for three," Jason added.

"I'm sure, you two have fun," Trinity said smiling. 'Thanks' Lacy mouthed and Trinity nodded. Jason led Lacy to the couch and started the movie. He laid down on the couch and Lacy curled up beside him. Almost out of instinct, he draped his arm around her waist. Not even an hour into the movie, the two had fallen asleep. Trinity stood up and turned off the TV. She turned towards the two who, were sleeping peacefully. She smiles. 'I think Lacy has finally found the one. I've never seen her so happy before.' She thought. She sighed and went off to bed.

The sun slowly crept through the curtains and cast a shimmery glow through the dorm. Trinity sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched her legs and rose to her feet. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. She examined its contents and finally pulled out a carton of ilk. She poured herself a glass and shoved the jug back into the fridge. She grasped the glass and walked back over to her bed. She put the glass down on her nightstand and laid back down. She looked over at Lacy and Jason. Lacy slowly struggled in her sleep and turned herself so she was facing Jason. Trinity smiled to herself as lacy rested her head back onto the pillow. She slowly started to drift back to sleep when she was woken by Lacy's terrified scream.


End file.
